Classical Cabin
by Lucystories
Summary: Carlisle takes Esme on a surprise trip to spend some much needed time together. A romantic getaway that is completely different from their usual Isle Esme. Disclaimer is that I don't own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just gone down and snow had began to fall. Giving the newly nightfall a magical gleam. Which also made Esme's stomach clench even more as she and Carlisle drove through the snow, but she couldn't really help it. Carlisle had randomly gotten off of work early and was acting strange. He had told her to pack and they were going for a little if a 'little drive' was all they were doing then why did she have to pack.

Carlisle did do his part of trying to calm her tense body by giving short but passionate kisses here and there. Esme knew him better than that though. He was planning something and she was nervous to see what it was. Almost like a teenage girl with her first crush. Esme chastised herself for acting ridiculously .

"Please tell me where we are going." She begged

Carlisle tried not to look her in the eyes knowing he was powerless to keeping a secret if he looked into her eyes when she was begging. "We are almost there. I promise." He reassured squeezing her hand softly.

Esme took a small sigh which made Carlisle chuckle softly. He then picked up her hand and kissed it and kept driving as the snowfall began to pick up as well.

Twenty minutes later as Carlisle promised they drove up to this beautiful old fashion cabin next to a lake in the middle of nowhere. The cabin looked new but had an old fashion style to it which to him made it look perfect and also convinced Carlisle that Esme would like it. That and also Alice assured him multiple times that she would indeed love it. Even with Alice's positive words Carlisle still worried if she would enjoy their time there. All he wanted to do was to make Esme happy, that's what really matter. Her smile is what made Carlisle content with life.

"We're here." He said nervously.

It took Esme a couple of seconds to take in where they were at and what was in front of her.

She gasped slightly. "Oh Carlisle..."

Well at least it wasn't negative Carlisle thought but than again it wasn't exactly positive either.

"I just thought you and I needed a little get a way. I hope this is okay." Carlisle began as he unbuckled himself.

Esme looked at him with a shocked expression. "Okay? Carlisle it's _perfect_. How did you even find this place? It's in the middle of nowhere."

The doctor smiled shyly overjoyed that she liked the place he picked out. "It took a lot of research but when I came across it. I thought it would be an ideal place. You really like it?"

Esme smiled and bent over the armrest to give him a deep kiss. "I love it Carlisle." She said in reassurance. God did she love this man

Carlisle kissed her back and then kissed her forehead. "I'm happy you like it." He replied finally feeling calm and even more excited to spend the weekend with his beautiful wife.

Esme no longer felt nervous. Now she felt impatient to get into the cabin to explore it with her husband. She didn't have to wait long before Carlisle was in front of her car door to open it for her and help her out even though she was fully capable of getting out herself.

Once she was out of the car she wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck and began to kiss him. "Thank you so much." She whispered upon his lips in between kissing and could feel Carlisle's grip tighten around her waist as their kiss intensified. His breathing became more shallow and harsh. She couldn't deny that it was only turning her on more but, she decided that this could wait till at least they were settled into the cabin.

Esme reluctantly pulled her lips away from his causing him to open his eyes and look down at her in concern as he kept his grip still on her. "I think we should bring our things inside to get settled." Esme suggested slightly regretting her choice of breaking their kiss. Her lips yearned for his. Her body tingling all over for his.

Carlisle slightly smiled at her. " I think that is a good idea." He agreed letting his grip loosen around her but before he let her go. Carlisle couldn't help but give her one more kiss. "I love you." He reminded letting her go.

Esme smiled and kissed him back. "I love you. So much." She said taking a moment or two before leaving his side to get their things. Carlisle wasn't far behind and aided her with their things.

Both walked up to the door. Once they reached the door they had a moment of eye contact as Carlisle took out his key to unlock the door. Esme's patience was leaving her as Carlisle slowly stuck the key.

But nothing could prepare her to what she saw when Carlisle opened the door. Their cabin was beautifully furnished with some modern and some old fashion things. It was as if modern and classic had clashed and their meeting was nothing but perfection.

Esme dropped her things inside and examined the cabin as a newborn coming home for the first time. Taking every color and movement all in at one time. "It's so beautiful." She turned back to look at Carlisle with excitement. "How long are we staying here?"

Carlisle put down his things too. The cabin looked better than photos online. They truly did not do this cabin justice. "As long as you want, but I booked it for a week. I didn't know how long you wanted to be away from the 'kids'" he explained.

"A week sounds fine. Can we go look around?" Esme asked

Carlisle almost chuckled at the excitement in his wife's eyes. "Of course." He then took her hand in his hand.

He showed her the den, kitchen, the pool table room, and the three of the bedrooms upstairs. Also showed her the large hot tub on the balcony. But lastly he showed her their bedroom. It was specially picked out for them. It was the only room with a full bathroom with a large bathtub that connected to the room. It also had one wall that was pretty much all window to show the breathtaking scene of the lightly snow covered woods.

"This is our room." Carlisle showed gripping her hand as he brought her into the last room.

"Carlisle I don't know what to say." Esme said breathlessly turning to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to give him a couple short kisses. She wanted to thank him for being so sweet. She knew he didn't have to do this and he did all of this for her. She was so grateful. Carlisle started to deepen their kiss but Esme pulled away.

"Wait." She whispered. Esme hurried and left the room to grab their bags and was back in a couple of seconds. She smiled shyly at him once she was back into their room which made him smile back at her. "Let me just go freshen up."

Carlisle smiled at her and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Okay."

And with that Esme went in their quite large bathroom with her bag. She opened the bag and began to pull out her stuff. Just then she noticed a light purple lace something at the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out and shook her head. " _Alice_ " she thought to herself and dug deeper finding another lacy lingerie but unlike the purple one this one was crotchless and was sky blue colored. The blue one was a lot more revealing than the purple one. What was Alice thinking? Esme wasn't one for things like that... But she did want this night to be special. She wanted to thank Carlisle for all of this. Which meant doing things she didn't always do. Like wearing a lacy purple lingerie.

While she was in there she fixed her hair. Brushing it out and slightly curling the ends of her hair just to make her hair more bouncy. Esme knew Carlisle loved when her hair was curled and down. He had an extra fire in his eyes when she wore her hair like this. Then Esme even took the time to put on mascara and a little bit of blush.

After Esme felt she was ready she nervously looked herself in the mirror. Praying she didn't do to much. She rarely did this but she thought the night was right.

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside to find Carlisle shirtless in sweatpants. Candles were lit all over the room and the snow had accumulated outside. But Esme didn't even noticed. Her focus was on her husband and how amazing he looked in candle light. Of course he always looked amazing but the candles had a way of making his perfectly cut upper body glow. And his gold hair was illuminated. This just about drove Esme overboard just by looking at him.

Carlisle looked up at her when he heard the door open. He was speechless, more than that he was in awe. She was so beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful. His eyes grew large and could not think of a possible reason to why he deserved such a woman in his life as his. She was his everything.

Esme shyly walked over to him and he quickly got up and took her hand in his. Her shyness went away the second she felt his touch. He made her feel safe and at home. Her body then began to twitch. As needing his body against hers was a necessity to live

Carlisle began to kiss her neck. Slowly caressing his tongue over the soft parts of her neck. He wanted to love the beautiful woman who was his. Esme instinctively bent her head back to welcome Carlisle's mouth. Her hands intertwined into his gold locks. Esme could feel herself melting but she decided to tug his head up. Carlisle knew what that meant so he picked his head up and placed his lips on hers and their lips locked moving in sync.

Their kiss became more passionate and intense. Esme's hands began to travel down his shirtless body feeling the muscles, making Carlisle sigh in pleasure. Carlisle then picked Esme up without breaking the kiss and laid her down on the bed. Her body met the soft bed making her moan into his mouth. This made him go crazy. Forcing himself to break the kiss he picked his head up and looked her in the eyes.

Their eyes locked in a lustful love gaze. He then examined the rest of her perfect body. Her curves were highlighted by the candle light. Carlisle couldn't help himself and began to run his hands all over Esme's body.

She closed her eyes and relaxed feeling the fire each time his fingers grazed her body. His hand touched all over her body stopping right at her lacy straps. No matter how beautiful she looked in it. Carlisle began to slip off the lingerie.

Esme eyed him and began to help him slip her out of it. After it was off and she was completely naked. Carlisle took his chance and began to kiss her neck again but this time his mouth moved down her body pausing at her chest. His hand went to work grabbing her left breast. While the other one grabbed onto her hip. Carlisle brought his mouth once again back to her lips and stayed there as they shared a couple of soft kisses before their tongues began to dance together.

Esme was on cloud nine the way Carlisle's soft hands worked on her body, this more than amazing. It was then her hands began to travel. She brought her hands down to the elastic around his waist on the pants. One hand went in and she found what she was looking for.

Carlisle groaned into her mouth as she caressed his member. Feeling accomplished she then used both hands to pull his pants down. After almost 90 years of practice it didn't take her long to get his pants almost completely off. Carlisle just wiggled the rest off of his ankles.

Feeling free he moved his hand down Esme's body. Teasing her by rubbing circles on her lower stomach before moving his hand where he wanted to be.

Esme's head flew back moaning. He moved softly at first but sped up slowly. "Carlisle" she called out. It was an unusual thing for her to call out during their time alone. They were so used to trying to hide their affairs since they had family members but now they were alone and there was no need to hold it back.

"Please!" She cried begging him. She picked her head back up begging him with her eyes and biting her lower lip slightly.

Carlisle could not deny her and couldn't deny himself that he wanted it just as much. So he got into position and entered her. Joining them as husband and wife.

Both groaned in pleasure. He started to move and esme made the effort to move her hips rocking them into his. Which made him grab the bed for support. Esme was sure she heard the bed ripping. But she was such on the high of love it didn't matter.

Carlisle moved faster. "Carlisle!" She moaned his name loudly wrapping her legs around his waist. Carlisle moaned thrusting himself until he felt Esme tense around him. They kept going for a while before Esme clenched her hands around his back moaning and calling his name. And before she knew it her body tensed and released causing her to grunt lowly. Carlisle kept going and he wasn't far behind her. He grunted and grabbed the headboard for support as he released.

Both were breathless and Carlisle flipped Esme on top of him. Pulling her tightly against him.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. While Esme took a soft sigh and rested her hands on his chest. Yet Again another wonderful love making with his wife.

"I love you." She said in his chest.

Carlisle kissed her forehead and began to run a hand up and down her back. "I love you too, thank you."

Without opening her eyes she smiled. "No, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Esme and Carlisle laid in bed lazily until the later morning. When they decided it was time to get up both got in the shower together. Enjoying their time together Carlisle washed esme's hair and Esme playfully washed Carlisle's back for him. They couldn't help but chuckle as they showered and snuck a couple kisses in between. After they were dried and dressed the couple made their way downstairs.

"This cabin is so beautiful." Esme complimented as she ran a hand over the fabric of the sofa right before taking a seat on it.

Carlisle was on the other side of the room starting a fire in the fireplace. He poked and prodded it just to get it right. After he had it to his liking Carlisle made his way to the sofa and sat next to Esme. Esme right away cuddled up to him.

"I'm glad I decided to take you here. It's nice to have you to myself." He flirted with a small smile. Which made Esme laugh knowing he was somewhat joking. Though she couldn't blame him. Ever since Renesmee came into their family. Everyone had been busy and occupied by their newest and cutest member of the family.

Esme leaned her head on him. "I know, this is very nice." She agreed sighing in content and closing her eyes. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. "You know this reminds me when we took a trip with the 'kids' to Quebec, Canada and there was a terrible snow storm." Esme thought aloud.

Carlisle began to rubbed circles in her back right before he began to talk. "Yes and then we had to stay there a couple extra days." He said nostalgically.

"It wasn't a bad trip either. The people there were so nice and we got to speak French with them." Esme added

"vous savez ce que je me souviens le plus? comment la neige vous a fait briller" _(you know what I remember the most? how the snow made you glow)_ Carlisle whispered in her ear.

Esme felt her stomach flutter when he said those words. She picked her head up and looked up at him. He had a shy like smile on his face. As a little boy confessing his crush for the first time. Esme's face couldn't help but light up at this. "Would that have anything to do with you picking a cabin in the middle of snow as our get away?" She questioned playfully.

Carlisle chuckled nervously but before he could answer Esme leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. "What would happen if history would repeat itself and we get snowed in?" He asked.

Esme glanced out the window at the snowfall before looking back at her husband with a childish grin on her face. "Oh whatever would we do?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm but giggled at the end. Esme leaned up again to kiss Carlisle again but this time it was more passionate. He gladly kissed back just as deeply.

After a brief make out session Carlisle snuggled Esme into his arms once again. "How about we go on a walk?" His velvet voice asked in a polite manner.

"I think that would be lovely." She replied. Both then got up and got in the correct attire even though the cold weather didn't bother them. It was just a precautionary.

Walking hand in hand in the snow covered trail . Esme and Carlisle explored the wooded area that surrounded their cabin. At first they walked in silence. Both stealing glances at each other as they walked. But when one caught the other one staring it would cause them to smile happily.

They walked until they came upon a open field that gave the forest a 'winter wonderland' like look. There was a quite large tree in the middle of it that was unlike the others they had saw. Both could identify the tree as a weeping willow covered in snow. It was a little weird to see it alone in the middle of a field. The couple looked at each other.

"It's so beautiful." Esme exclaimed wanting to go closer to it. She took a couple more steps ahead of Carlisle and looked back at him still holding hands with him as well. He on the other hand could care less about the tree. His attention was on Esme and how she lit up when she found things that perked her interest.

Esme smiled at him. "Let's go see it." She suggested in a innocent soft voice referring to the tree which brought Carlisle out of his admiring state. He nodded and followed after her.

Once they reached the tree they both were at in awe on how unbelievably magical it looked from underneath the frozen branches. They stood there for a moment admiring the tree when Esme wrapped her arms around her husband. "Thank you for bringing me here Carlisle."

Carlisle placed his hand under her small chin and kissed her lips delicately. "Thank you for coming with me." He replied modestly.

They didn't stay much longer under the tree before they began to head back and out of the field. But as they made their way out Carlisle randomly dropped down in the snow and brought Esme down with him. Preferably right on top of him. Esme gasped at first but once safe in his arms she began to laugh. "What are you doing Carlisle?"

He slightly smirked. "Why Mrs. Cullen it seems as though you have fallen." He intertwined their legs purposely rubbing his legs against hers. "But I believe this time you didn't break any of your legs."

Esme then knew right away what he was was hinting to which made her laugh even harder. "I suppose I should have been a little bit more ladylike Doctor Cullen. Then maybe I would have never fallen." She joked back.

Carlisle brought her close and kissed her forehead. "Well I'm a believer in that things happen for a reason." He said playfully but with a serious meaning to it. Which Esme picked up. She took a moment and studied his face as they laid in the snow together. He looked at her waiting for her to respond but all she did was run her fingertips over his jawline.

"vous êtes trop éclatante" ( _you're glowing too)_ She said in French completely taken by his completion. He was so handsome and God like. It was weird to think that Esme used to dream about her English doctor she once met as a teenager but now here she was in his arms and was happily married to him for more than eight decades. He was in every sense of the way her savior.

Carlisle smiled at this and pulled her tighter to him. He was so blessed to be here laying with his amazingly perfect wife. He didn't want to let her go after that.

Days had passed and before Esme and Carlisle knew it the last night of their vacation had came. Esme felt bittersweet about having to leave. She missed her family dearly but, she loved the time she was spending with Carlisle.

The fire was crackling and glowing in a goldenly orange light. The sun had gone down hours ago and Esme was laying down in Carlisle's arms in nothing but one of his white button up shirts. He on the other hand had a teeshirt on with another pair of sweatpants. They had spent most of the later afternoon making love so now they were lazily snuggled up against each other on the sofa in the quietness of the cabin.

Esme had her head on top Carlisle's shoulder. Her hair was messily down in natural waves and it cascaded over his upper torso. "This _quietness_ is nice." She commented breaking the silence.

"Mmmhmm." He hummed wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's nice to hear almost nothing at all." Carlisle agreed.

Esme knew that he enjoyed the quietness since it was so different from their usually noisy home. But both didn't mind the noise. It wouldn't be home without it.

"Are you ready to go home?" Esme heard Carlisle ask. She hesitated before she answered as she gently rubbed the side of her face into his chest as she took in a deep breath.

"As ready as ever. I just hope the house is still standing once we get back." She finally replied with a small smile. Esme was aware on how aggressive her adopted children could be.

She didn't have to look up to know her comment made Carlisle smile in amusement.

"Well I'm sure everything will be okay once we get home... Hopefully." Carlisle replied. "But for now lets just enjoy the quietness."

Esme smiled hearing his response and didn't argue. She stayed just how she was on top of him but she did pick up her head to look at him. "This week as been more than amazing."

Esme watched as Carlisle got this soft look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm glad we got to take this trip together." He said softly before Esme felt his arms lift her slightly upwards for their lips to be able to touch.

They shared soft lazy kisses that consisted of their lips grazing each other a number of times before they pulled apart. After that Esme felt the flutter in her stomach again and got an idea.

She shifted up causing her husband to give her a longing look because she was getting up out of his arms. But Esme simply sent a bright smile his way and got up to walk over to her phone which was on the coffee table on the other side of the room.

She picked it up and went through it for a couple of seconds before Frank Sinatra's voice began to fill the room. Esme looked over to Carlisle with a sly smirk. He almost began to chuckle but Esme wasn't having it, so she walked back to him and took his hands pulling him up towards her. Though he happily got up and joined her.

Not long after they began to slow dance in front of the fire's light. Carlisle had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other one was intertwined in one of her hands. Esme had her head rested on his chest humming the tune as they swayed at a slow human pace. Oh how she loved to dance with Carlisle. And now that they were busy with their family, it seemed like forever since they had danced. It made her think back to when they first got married back in the 20's and how sweet those moments were. Of course they never got any less sweeter but it just amazed Esme just how long they have been in love and it stills feels like the first time over and over again.

 _"If you ever leave me dear. My heart would lose it's mind."_ Frank's velvety voice echoed throughout the house. Carlisle then began to spin Esme around in a slow twirl. The second Esme came around and their eyes meet. She felt her body soften all over. Esme took her arms and wrapped them around Carlisle's neck keeping eye contact with him while his hands went down to the lower part of her hips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She heard him choke out as if he was struggling to get out his emotions. He had this expression on his face that Esme knew very well. He was pensively thinking about something. But Esme knew what he was thinking about. It was the song that made him think like this. Carlisle had a habit of questioning on how he got to be with Esme. He always felt like she was to good for him or that because of what he was he simply didn't deserve to be with her. She didn't know why because it was her that truly believed it was herself who didn't know how she deserved such a man like Carlisle. Esme decided not to argue about it in the moment.

Esme smiled and began to play with the ends of his hair trying to comfort him as she waited for him to finish his thought as they continued to slow dance.

"Esme." He sighed as if her playing with his hair was distracting him from deep thought. But not long after he softly smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. The couple swayed with their eyes closed with their faces only inches apart.

"Hmmm." She hummed in response to her name.

"I don't know what I would do if I would ever lose you." He whispered and she could pick out the longing in his voice but she couldn't focus on it too long before she felt herself being swung down. He had dipped her and she could have sworn her heart had dropped from it. Before he could pick her back up she relaxed his arms and opened her eyes.

"And you won't ever lose me." Esme replied as if what she had said was an obvious fact and then that's when he picked her back up. She closed her eyes once she was back up, making Carlisle smile.

"I love you." He said aloud. His words made her open her eyes. Esme opened her eyes up to an adorable smiling Carlisle who was watching her.

"And I love you." She said sweetly and just as she said that an upbeat jazz song came on.

Carlisle took this chance and began to change their pace to a faster one as they kept dancing. Esme began to giggle and followed Carlisle's pace.

Now they were dancing all over the room. Laughing as they did. Carlisle slung Esme outwards only holding on to her by one hand. "Carlisle!" She chuckled out smiling brightly.

He then swung her back into his arms. Esme moved her feet like a skillful 20's dancer. Carlisle twirled her again and brought her back into his arms. Esme felt so happy and almost giddy from the fun she and her husband were having. But bittersweetly the song came to an end. Esme glowed from the pure happiness she felt. She took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart Carlisle once pensive look was now a relaxed and ever so happy one.

This trip was very much needed between them and even though it was almost over and Esme couldn't wait to get back to see their family. She couldn't help but feel completely happy and at peace here with Carlisle. And this trip was almost over but she knew there was many more to come. As long as she was with Carlisle she was okay. Them being together was all that they needed.

~ _**The end**_


End file.
